Avatar: The Darkness Within
by Enrinyes
Summary: It has been twenty years since Avatar Korra died heroically at age 57. Twenty years, and the next Avatar has yet to be found. With the Avatar's presence missed, new threats arise threatening the world once more. The new generation of White Lotus have started the hunt for the new Avatar in the Earth Kingdom. By why is the Avatar they find less like a hero, and more like a villian?
1. Introduction

**Avatar: The Darkness Within**

 **INTRODUCTION**

This fanfiction follows the next Avatar after Korra, reborn as an Earthbender. I wasn't sure where to put this in The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra category. I decided to go with LOK, as essentially this is a continuation of LOK as LOK is a continuation of TLA. Hopefully I chose well.

This story is set twenty years after Avatar Korra's death. Avatar Korra died at age 57 after giving her life to evacuate and save a village after twin volcano's erupted. She had managed to gain control over the disaster when she noticed a young girl still remained in village, injured and unable to move. At the cost of her life Korra was able to get the child to safely. Upon her death, Asami took the young girl in and raised her as her own daughter.

To help avoid any confusion in new characters and family trees, I have included a list here (of characters that will pop up or families that may need some explanations) which I hope helps to clear any confusions. I also tend to love to overcomplicate my stories but creating complex family trees. I just can't seem to help myself.

 **THE FIRE NATION**

 ** _Fire Lord_**

Fire Lord Oyuna, daughter of Prince Iroh (Preceding Fire Lord) and Princess Jetsun. She is both a firebender and a lightning bender.

 ** _Prince of the Fire Nation_**

Prince Leki is the husband of Fire Lord Oyuna, and a Prince of the Fire Nation through marriage. He is a firebender though not as powerful as his wife.

 ** _Princess of the Fire Nation_**

Princess Saran is the only daughter of Fire Lord Oyuna and Prince Leki. Like her mother she is a firebender and lightning bender. Saran is first in line for the throne, and is being trained by her mother to ascend.

 ** _Prince of the Fire Nation_**

Prince Shakaku is the third and last son of Princess Ursa (brother to Fire Lord Iroh) and Prince Rikiya. He is eighth in the line for the throne and is a firebender.

 ** _Princess of the Fire Nation_**

Princess Akimi is the wife of Prince Shakaku, and a Princess of the Fire Nation through marriage.

 ** _Prince of the Fire Nation and Member Order of the White Lotus_**

Prince Sozin, the only son of Prince Shakaku and Princess Akimi, is the ninth and last in line for the throne. He is a firebender, able to wield blue flames, and is part of the next generation of the Order of the White Lotus. He is beginning to experiment with Combustionbending.

 **UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

 ** _President_**

Isamu is the current President of the United Republic of Nations. He the middle child of six, and the only member of his family that is unable to firebend. He has been in power as the current President for the last three years.

 ** _Owner of Future Industries_**

Wren is the adopted daughter of Asami and Avatar Korra, after Korra's death. She was raised by Asami and inherited her company from her four years before this story begins.

 **SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE**

 ** _Chief of the Southern Water Tribe_**

Nasak is the only son of Yue and Arun, and is the current Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He is the Great-Great-Grandson of Sokka, and is a non-bender. Despite being a non-bender, he has the clans respect and is able to defend himself against benders using chi-blocking skills. His wife is Nuniq.

 ** _Chief of the Southern Water Tribe (in Training)_**

Ukiuk is the only son of Nasak and Nuniq, though unlike his father he is a waterbender. He is currently being prepared to one-day take over as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

 ** _Chief Healer of the Southern Water Tribe_**

Nuniq is the wife of Chief Nasak, and is the Chief Healer of the Southern Water Tribe.

 **NORTHERN WATER TRIBE**

 ** _Chief of the Northern Water Tribe_**

Kallik is the only daughter of Eska and Anika, and is the current Chief of the Northern Water Tribe preceding her Mother Eska and Uncle Desna. She is a waterbender, and is married to another waterbender Yukiita.

 ** _Chief of the Northern Water Tribe (in Training)_**

Tikaani is the second son of Kallik and Yukiita, and is currently being trained by his mother to be the next Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He is a waterbender.

 ** _Order of the White Lotus_**

Sakari is the first son of Kallik and Yukiita, and is part of the next generation of the Order of the White Lotus. He is able to waterbend and spiritbend.

 ** _Chief Healer of the Northern Water Tribe_**

Kunik is the only son of Desna (previous Chief of the Northern Water Tribe) and Miki (a non bender). He is regarded as the Chief Healer for the Northern Water Tribe, though some say he has a horrible bedside manner.

 **AIR NOMADS**

 ** _Chief of the Air Nomads_**

Kalden is the only child of Kai and Jinora. Originally Ikki's daughter, Bao, preceded Jinora as Chief of the Air Nomads, but passed away after two years as Chief. Upon her death Kalden has lead the Air Nomads. His daughter Rinzen, and son Yaden are thought to be the two most likely to take over when he retires or dies.

 ** _Grandmaster of the Order of Lotus_**

Meelo, third child of Tenzin and Pema, went on to become the Grandmaster of the Order of the Lotus in his later life. He is still the Grandmaster and is assisting the younger generation in locating the new Avatar, which yet to be found twenty years after Korra's death.

 ** _Order of the White Lotus_**

Following her grandfather, Jaya is the only daughter of Ema and Ojiro, and is a member of the Order of the White Lotus. She is the first of Avatar's Aang's line to learn the ability to fly after the ability was rediscovered by the airbender Zahir.

 **EARTH KINGDOM**

Since the abolishment of the Monarchy, the Royal Family no longer has any power of the Earth Kingdom but still exist as a symbol and are used and respected into ceremonies.

 ** _Princess of the Earth Kingdom_**

Princess Sen is the wife of the deceased King Hanyu, and the daughter of Bolin and Opal. She is as earthbender like her father.

 ** _Prince of the Earth Kingdom_**

Prince Hei is the first-born child of Sen and Hanyu, and grandson of King Wu. Whilst the monarchy no longer has any power, he still abdicated the throne to his middle sibling Lirin. He is a non-bender.

 ** _Queen of the Earth Kingdom_**

Queen Lirin is the second-born child of Sen and Hanyu, and granddaughter of King Wu. Whilst the monarchy no longer has power, she is the head of the Royal Family. She is also the head of the Ba Sin Se State. She is an earthbender and metalbender.

 ** _Princess of the Earth Kingdom_**

Princess Kokia is the third and last-born child of Sen and Hanyu. She is an airbender like her maternal grandmother Opal.

 **OTHER FAMILIES**

 ** _Fire Nation_**

Prince Yuhi, first son of Princess Ursa and Prince Rikiya, a firebender. He is married and has two children.

 ** _Fire Nation_**

Prince Kagerou, second son of Princess Ursa and Prince Rikiya, a firebender. He is married and has two children.

 ** _Air Nomads_**

Ikki, daughter of Tenzin and Pema, married to Shen a firebender. She had one daughter Bao, a firebender, who was killed though the cause was never discovered.

 ** _Air Nomads_**

Meelo, son of Tenzin and Pema, married to Pinga an earthbender from the Northern Water Tribe. They had two children Gesar, an earthbender, and Ema, an airbender. Gesar has yet to have any children or marry.

 ** _Air Nomads_**

Rohan, son of Tenzin and Pema, married to Chanda a non-bender from Republic City. They had no children together.

 ** _United Republic_**

Mako, son of San and Naoki, married Wan Li a firebender. They had one daughter, Tuya, who turned out to be a non-bender. Their daughter married a non-bender Qara, and had a son Khasar. Unlike his parents, Khasar has the ability to firebend like his grandparents.

 **LEGEND OF KORRA: CHARACTERS STILL ALIVE**

Eska, Kai, Jinora, Meelo, Bolin and Opal.

 **LEGEND OF KORRA: CHARACTER DECEASED**

Izumi (daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Mai), Iroh and Ursa (son and Daughter of Fire Lord Izumi), Asami, Korra, Mako, Senna and Tonraq (Avatar Korra's Parents), Desna, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Rohan, King Wu, Toph, Lin, Suyin, Baatar, Kuvira, Baatar Jr, Huan, Wei and Wing.

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction story.


	2. Book One: Prologue

**Avatar: The Darkness Within**

 ** _Book One: Truth_**

 **PROLOGUE**

Kavan held his arm outstretched waiting for his messenger hawk to land with eagerly awaited news. The hawk landed gracefully on his arm and dropped the small parchment message into his hand. He unbound the note and smiled ferociously as he read. The message contained a single drawing in blood – a large circle with a small dot at its center. It was a simple code that they had developed to provide their messages with anonymity in case they were ever intercepted. Two circles meant the mission was a success. One circle meant the mission had failed.

With the bird still perched on his arm, Kavan made his way over to his best friend, crouching beside him to whisper over the festivities.

"Bora was successful tonight."

Ziran stood from the cushions he was lounging on and the guests went quiet, eager to hear of news. His face normally stoic, changed to smile of victory and malice.

"Tonight we have succeeded. Tonight the first blow has been struck. I have confirmation that Prince Yuhi and his darling wife Meifen have been," he paused ready to draw out the next word with glee, "eliminated. Tonight the Fire Nation cries as one of their pragmatic leaders has died, not knowing that this is just the beginning."

The guests cheered raising their classes in celebration as Ziran turned to address Kavan once more.

"What's the news of the White Lotus?"

"Our scouts have them in Omashu for the moment. They've been in the Earth Kingdom now for three months without any success of finding the Avatar. No more have joined them, it's still just the waterbender, firebender and airbender travelling alone."

"Go awake my sister. I think it's time they found their Avatar. I think it's time for me to reveal myself to the world. After all, its want they want isn't it. I want you to continue as planned though in my absence."

Kavan bowed before slipping out of the room heading towards Nariko's bedroom. He knocked softly before entering, a hiss emitting from his lips at what he saw. A large welt covered her right shoulder blade.

"What the hell happened?"

Nariko wheeled around in shock, not having heard her brother's best friend enter or the hiss he made when he saw her wound. She was too busy trying to wrap bandages around it to notice. She pulled her top to cover her almost naked top half.

"Bending accident…"

He pierced her with a suspicious glance. "You got that bruise from bending?"

"Yes. I was trying a new bending technique on something larger than I should of and it backfired. I knocked myself off the ground and slammed into hard and jagged rock."

Kavan released a sigh of frustration. She was a talented bender, a waterbender unlike her brother, but she was very clumsy at times. Always injuring herself usually because she was trying too hard when bending. It was most likely because with Ziran as the Avatar, she felt compelled to be as strong as her twin brother, to feel worthy of standing by his side.

"Turn around. I'll bandage you up."

"You don't have to…"

"Turn around."

She huffed but turned around throwing the bandages at him.

"Try not to injure yourself too much more. You and your brother are going on a trip. It seems the Avatar wants to meet the White Lotus at last."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I would love to know what you guys think. I always thought it would be a cool idea if by the time the Avatar was reborn in the earth kingdom, all that anger and hatred caused during the one hundred year war was bottled up inside some of the earth kingdom citizens…who just happened to raise the next Avatar…


	3. Book One: Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Darkness Within**

 ** _Book One: Truth_**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Ziran grabbed his sister's arm roughly, whispering in her ear, "Remember the plan Nariko. Draw their attention and lead them back to me."

She nodded in understanding before heading towards the ambush that her brother had setup. Ziran had hired a group of twelve bandits, all wielding swords and some apparently had the power to bend. Though it mattered not neither way.

The three White Lotus members were now making their way through the entrance of Omashu, seeking another city or village to scout the Avatar for. They would find her brother soon enough. The plan was simple. She would run into the bandits who would proceed to attack and kidnap her. The White Lotus, who her brother had described as _do-gooders_ and _simpletons_ , would see and rush to her aid. She would take out all the non-benders out and feign that she couldn't handle the numbers, running back towards her brother who would jump in and save her, "revealing" himself in the process.

Nariko understood the hatred for the White Lotus, trying to indoctrinate the Avatar into their twisted way of thinking. To make the Avatar docile to their desires and demands. The Avatar was meant to bring balance to world, to save and preserve it. People like the White Lotus dedicated their lives to ensure that balance wasn't kept. This time the Avatar would be different. What she didn't understand was why Ziran was playing with the White Lotus. They weren't worth the time or energy. The reports that Kavan delivered certainly didn't paint them in any intelligent light. Why play along with their beliefs when he had nothing to gain from it? It would just mean that they would follow Ziran in their attempts to convert him, meaning they all had to hide what they were truly up to. Then again, the older her and Ziran got, the less she was able to understand and follow her brother.

That itself should have terrified her but he was all she had. The only life she knew. She knew the moment she started to question it, was the moment her life unraveled. She would have no purpose, no home, no family. Nothing. She might not share the same extremes as her brother, but she believed n their cause, and she didn't want to imagine a life without it.

She haulted her movements, when a group of dirty and armed men circled around her. Nariko inwardly growled. She could take this lot easily, even with any benders. She hated playing the damsel in distress. She could handle herself. Well in battle anyway.

She eyed the man, with a false sense of nervous, and had to bite her tongue from smiling when half the group charged at her with swords. From the corner of her vision she saw three people screaming and running towards them, but she paid them no further mind. Lurching forward she used the water whip to bring them down. The seven of them smashed heavily against the nearby trees, the swords dropping to the floor. Nariko assumed a defensive posture waiting for the four benders to attack. Boulders launched towards her and she drew the water in front of her as an ice shield.

She felt them pause for a moment, as they reassessed their method of attack. Nariko used that moment to propel herself back towards Ziran, sliding along the water and ice. And just in time too. The White Lotus where nearly close enough to assist in the fight and that wouldn't do.

She spotted her brother ahead and screamed his name, "Ziran!".

Her brother whirled around, as if pretending to notice his sister being attacked for the first time and screamed back, "Nariko down!".

...

.

...

Sakari, Sozin and Jaya exited the city of Omashu, defeat echoing each step they took. It had been three months since they had left Republic City, and still they hadn't located even a whisper of someone being the Avatar. They were beginning to think that their predecessors where right – that Avatar cycle hadn't continued on after Avatar Korra's death. Twenty years and not a whisper.

Sakari just happened to look just off the side to where they were heading in time to see a young woman, about his age if he had to guess, be surrounded by a group of unsavory bandits. He nudged his friends Sozin and Jaya to get their attention just as part of the group splintered off to attack the woman. They sprinted off towards them, hoping that they wouldn't be too late to help and almost sighed in relief when the earth kingdom dressed woman moved forward defending herself with waterbending.

That just seemed to piss the other bandits off, as the four remaining charged earthbending towards her. She paused before running behind her rather than choosing to fight. They were almost in the range to help her when she yelled out a name, and they noticed for the first time the slightly another earthbender, who look very similar to the woman. Sasaki assumed they were brother and sister, by the similarities.

Sakari drew water from his gourd ready to attack, when the man yelled, "Nariko down!".

She dropped down instantly, hiding herself in a cocoon of ice as her brother launched his own waterbending at the bandits. He threw a wave of water at the bandits, which did no damaged for which they laughed. He just grinned and pointed down. They followed his line of vision only to see that their feet were frozen to the ground. Sakari's own eyes grew wide as the man levitated the rocks nearest him and launched them at the bandits, unable to move. There was a deafening crunch as the rocks hit the bandits. The woman, Nariko, detached herself from her ice shield and readied her water whip. The bruised bandits took one look at the couple, once more free of the ice, before running away through the forest.

Sakari breathed out a sigh of relief, echoed by Sozin and Jaya. They had finally found the Avatar.

...

.

...

"Are you okay Nariko?" She felt her stomach clench nervously. She knew this was an act her brother was putting on, but it still unnerved her. Her brother was never this caring, at least not towards her. He had more precious things to do with his time, and it had her on edge by pretending to be anything other than he was. She was used to her brother, accepted he was never going to change. But he was family, so she loved him anyway. She knew she should hug him, for the sake of the act, but the thought just made her stomach knot even further.

Timidly she nodded her head. Before she could even come up with a response, they were interrupted by the White Lotus.

"Are you okay? We saw what happened and were about to intervene, but you beat us to the punch."

Nariko nodded her head, preferring not to talk. She didn't like to talk to people she didn't know. She preferred to hide in the shadows, in the quiet and darkness, rather than socialize and mix. Her brother was the complete opposite. He reveled in the attention. But she was okay with that. They balanced one another out in that respect.

"Thank you." Ziran said, with a false politeness that the White Lotus didn't pick up. "When I turned around and realised what was happening, I saw you three chasing after the bandits and my sister. Whilst you may not have had a chance to help her, the thought was there and I appreciate that. She's my little sister, twins infact. We're all each other has. I'm Ziran, and as I'm sure you heard this is Nariko."

"Do you know of the Order of the White Lotus?"

Nariko watched as her brother acted out to his hearts content. "The White Lotus. Can't say that I have. But then again, we come from a small village. Is this some sort of gang in Omashu? Was that who the bandits were?"

It took Nariko every bit of strength to not giggle at the horrified and affronted expressions notion of the bandits being the White Lotus.

"Dear god no." The tallest male of the group muttered. He was what she described as the rugged one of the group. Dressed in indigo and ice blue robes fitted for the Earth Kingdom rather than the icy planes of the Water Kingdoms. His dark brown shoulder length hair, fell messily around his face, and he had the palest green eyes that seemed to like to dissect everything that happened around him.

"I'm Sakari, and I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. This is Sozin," he said pointing to man dressed in traditional Fire Nation guard on the right of him. She saw Ziran clench his fist at the sound of his name, and knew in that moment that he would be the first in this group to be taken out. "And this is Jaya. She's an airbender, and Sozin is a firebender and I myself am a waterbender. We are part of the White Lotus."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Order of the White Lotus." Nariko added, sensing her brother was still recoiling from the sound of the name Sozin. Sozin and Ozai, people whom he hated most in the world. "Shall we head back home brother?"

"You both truly don't know who the White Lotus are…" Sakari breathed.

"The White Lotus serve as protectors and teachers of the Avatar." Sozin added. "You."

"Well I can protect myself, and I'm not sure what you're meant to be teaching me but we need to home."

"Wait your just leaving? Your not even a little bit curious." Jaya asked.

"Well yes. We were supposed to be at the village an hour ago, and its still a couple hours walk. People will worry. Me being the Avatar doesn't mean anything anyway." Her brother replied.

"And what about your training?" The firebender, Sozin, asked again.

"Training?"

"That's what we're here for. Each of us to train you in the elements – Fire, Water and Air. To help you master them so you can be prepared for the mantle of what it means to be the Avatar."

"Whilst I thank you for the offer, I have no intention of following any Avatar mantles. I live a simple life in my village. With my sister, I help protect them from the threats of the mountains. They need me."

"And what of the world?" Sakari asked. "They need you too."

"The world doesn't need an Avatar. They are just used to having one. They have done fine since, what was her name…ah yes…Avatar Korra. Since she died."

"The world is not fine. Leaders are being assassinated. Important people are going missing and never found. The Fire Nation being targeted."

"And how exactly could I help. Do you expect me to declare myself as the Avatar and all the wrongs in the world will be right again?"

"No." Jaya said sternly. "But you can help. You represent balance and peace, not inaction. Whilst you sit and do nothing the world goes continues to spiral further out of control."

Ah there it was. The White Lotus pitch, trying to sink their teeth into her brother. To use him as the Avatar, as a tool of their destruction. Well it wouldn't work. He might pretend, but he would never be on their side.

"Well as fascinating as this discussion is, we need to get back home. It's a couple of hours walk from here, and it's getting later and it will be dark soon. You are more than welcome to accompany us though."

"I'm so glad you offered. We were going to ask."

"Wait just one moment." Jaya said. "We each have a Mongoose Lizard that we travel with. We left them at the gates when your sister was attacked. I'll go get them. It will be much quicker to travel by."

Nariko perked up at the sound of that. She loved animals. Animals were simpler, easier to trust and understand than humans were. As an animal from the fire nation, she had never seen one before and was eager to, and to ride one.

"Really?" She asked, failing to disguise her hope at the prospect. Her brother scowled at her apparent liking of a Fire Nation tool. But the animals weren't responsible for the past, and it was wrong to hold them like they were.

Sakari grinned at her. "You can ride with me if you like."

This had Ziran glaring at her now, which she decided to ignore for once. Jaya had returned with the three lizards, Sakari jumping on his and pulling Nariko up onto the lizard behind him. With her riding with Sakari, that left her brother with the airbender or the firebender. She watched knowingly as her brother refused to ride with the firebender and directed them to their village.


	4. Book One: Chapter 2

**Avatar: The Darkness Within**

 ** _Book One: Truth_**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

It had been a quiet ride back to their village. No one saying much of anything except for a stray word here or there, or Ziran's directions every so often as they wove there way through the sands towards the rocky outcroft that protected their small village from the threatening desert sands. As they entered the village, Kavan rushed out towards them feigning worry.

"Ziran! Nariko! Where have you been? We've been worried and were about to send people out to look for you two."

The five of them all slid out of the saddles on the Moongoose Lizards. As her brother assured Kavan they were fine and introduced their new _friends_ , Nariko marveled at the animal wondering just when she could ride it again.

Noticing her expression of wonder, Sakari said, "Never ridden one huh?"

"No. Nor have I seen one. I only animals I've encountered are ones from the desert or strays in the streets of Omashu when we go for supplies."

"Their proud but loyal. They were given as a gift by Sozin's father, Prince Shakuku of the Fire Nation when we left to seek out the Avatar."

"Wait you were looking for my brother? Why?"

"Like we said earlier. The Avatar is vital to the stability and peace of the nations. We need his help, and his help to stop the threat targeting the Fire Nation."

That had Nariko pausing. Something in the tone in his voice was eating away at her. "The Avatar really means that much to you."

"Not just me, the world. Your brother seems to be rather blasé about being the Avatar."

"My brother understands the power that wielding the four elements brings. It's not a power he wants, or a life he wants. He just wants to live a regular life." She said the line she had practiced with Ziran earlier.

"Well the world needs him to live an abnormal life. We hope to convince him. Will you help us."

Nariko shook her head. "The decision is my brother's and his alone. He's the Avatar, it's his choice. I will follow him either way. He's family and family stick together. You want him to be this harbinger of justice, you'll have to convince him yourself."

"It doesn't bother you that your brother is neglecting what it means to be the Avatar. That while he ignores what goes on in the world, in descends further into chaos."

"How do you know not having an Avatar won't be a good thing? We've lived here all our lives. The only time we go to Omashu is for supplies, and if we hear any news there so be it, but if we don't we don't. We can't be bothered by things we know nothing about."

It wouldn't matter. Soon the Phoenix Assassins would make a public strike. The White Lotus would eventually realize how much the Avatar did care, when her brother revealed the truth. He would heal the world by fixing the mistakes left by his predecessors.

"Nariko, I've still got that cart to fix. Why don't you show them where they can stay for the night."

"Sure."

Nariko watched as her brother left to supposedly fix a broken cart, accompanied by Kavan whilst she nodded at the three members of the White Lotus to follow her.

...

.

...

Ziran waited until his sister and the White Lotus where out of sight and hearing range before he let out his pent up anger and sent a wave of rocks crushing out into the desert around them. He couldn't believe the nerve of the Fire Nation. The two most destructive people in history, Sozin and Ozai, and they name one of his descendants after him. He would be the first to die out of the three. Then the waterbender, who was sniffing around his sister far too much for his liking.

"It didn't go as planned then?"

"Oh it went as planned. Feigned ignorance at who the White Lotus even was. They came with us in hopes to _convince_ me to be the Avatar of their desires. The firebender. I heard the waterbender say he was Prince Shakaku's son. Did you know who they named him after?"

Kavan shook his head.

"Sozin. The bastard that started the war. The annihilated all those lives, only to have his reign of tyranny worsened and carried over by son."

Beside him Kavan's face hardened. "We could just reveal ourselves now."

"No. I want the whole Order of the White Lotus at my feet before than. Maybe some nation officials if I can. Then I will reveal myself. They will know me as the true Avatar who will bring real balance to the world."

...

.

...

Sakari watched as Nariko said goodnight and walked quietly out of the small guesthouse in the center of the village to what he supposed was her home. He wondered why they weren't staying with them, but guessed they might have only had a small house with no room to hold three unexpected guests. Or they just truly didn't want to have anything to do with them.

"He's not what I expected of an Avatar." Jaya mused.

"No. Something feels wrong though. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"That just could be because we've had no success talking him around." Sozin responded.

"I tried to talk his sister around, but she wouldn't budge. Said it was his call, and she'd respect that. She seems to follow him around everywhere by the sounds of it."

"Well maybe if we can convince her, we can convince him." Jaya said. "Sakari, keep trying to convince her, and in the mean time we'll try our luck on Ziran. He obviously cares for his sister, so he's not a bad person. Maybe he just needs to be exposed to the world outside the village. They had said that they'd never really left apart from short trips to Omashu. It's a very isolated way to live, and would explain why we haven't been able to locate him up till now."

"I'm curious as to who taught them waterbending out here in the desert."

"Well Avatar Korra grasped both Water, Earth and Fire at a young age. Maybe it just came naturally and he passed what he could to his sister."

"Either way, we have our work cut out for us."


End file.
